


Afraid of Tomorrow

by irish_gold



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irish_gold/pseuds/irish_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know what the hell I just did, okay? No one kill me! Eh... I wrote this whilst pulling an all nighter so you can guess I was pretty sleepy. Enjoy! (You probably won't)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Afraid of Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what the hell I just did, okay? No one kill me! Eh... I wrote this whilst pulling an all nighter so you can guess I was pretty sleepy. Enjoy! (You probably won't)

“I’m afraid of growing. I’m afraid of getting to the age were I can’t be young an free anymore.”

“Aren’t we all?”

“I guess but…”

“But what?”

“But- never mind.”

“Tell me Hazza.”

“I’m scared for tomorrow.”

“Why?” 

“Because I might not wake up to you beside me.”

“I’ll always be here Haz,”

“I know you will Ni but aren’t you afraid of tomorrow?”

“No.”

“So you’re telling me that you aren’t afraid of not waking up tomorrow?”

“Why be afraid of something that might not even happen?”

“But what if it does happen!”

“Then it happened!  _I_  can’t change the future!  _You_  can’t change the future so let it be!”

“But what if I want to be in control of my future!?”

“The greatest thing about life is that you can’t ever be sure of tomorrow. Anyways why the sudden care for the future?”

“I don’t know?”

“You don’t have to tell me of you don’t want to.”

“I just don’t want to wake up tomorrow and find you dead or that you got tired of me so you left.”

“I can never get tired of you Haz! Now shut up I’m sleepy and it’s one in the morning let me sleep!”

“Good night.”

“Goodnight.”

“Niall?”

“Ugh! What babe!?”

“I love you.

“I love you too Harry. Are you done talking now?”

“Yeah. Yeah I’m done. Wait-“

“Goodnight  _Harry_!”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments please! xx


End file.
